criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Three, You're Dead
This is the third fanmade case made by MrKors71 and the third one in the Musical Spot Case Background Meanwhile the player was spending his "holidays", Franco called and offered them to watch a baseball game between the local team, the Darnestown Warriors, and the Tristan City Coconuts. The player accepted the invitation and drove to the stadium. Once there, Franco gave the player the ticket to enter to the stadium and enjoyed the game. Unfortunately, the Warriors lost by a lot of points and the detective was upset with the umpire, saying she had all the fault, because there were some balls she didn't count and kicked player off the game without reason. Suddenly, the player noticed somethig wrong was happening at that moment, which Franco pointed it was the upire falling to the ground, unconscious. They called for back- up and ordered everyone who was in the stadium, to leave. After the forensic team reported Chief Maddavar the umpire was dead, he ordered the player to begin the murder investigation. The victim, Bertha Wormon, was lying dead in the middle of the stadium with a wound in her head made by a baseball, which, as Clair reported to the team back in her lab, caused her a head trauma and killed her instantly. She stablished that, by the force the ball should have gone to perform the murder and the weather conditions given at the moment, only a person in proper form would be able to commit it. In other words, the killer would have to be athletic. Before Chapter 2, Franco was doing a recap. There, the detective felt sorry for Jonathan Hitwell, who could barely stand in his two feet after knowing that Bertha was dead, but showed his anger towards Quinn Perkins, whose attitude was mean against the team. But when they were going to talk about Peggy Rinccino, a hot dog seller who was infuriated about the victim taking bribes, Chief Maddavar announced a massive manifestation was going to take place in the stadium's parking. Worried about possible evidence getting compromised by police negligence, Maddavar sent the team to recover the evidence and calm down the people. They eventually found evidence that helped them to interrogate an old suspect and to discover the killer was allergic to pollen. At the end of the chapter, Franco was satisfied with the way the investigation was taking and was delighted of the hot dog they had eaten. The player made him go back from the moon to try to recap all the information they found. The team found out that Quinn and Bertha were in the same year in high-school, but the victim bullied the CEO. They also interrogate a little kid named Greg Fillipa, who was mad with the victim because the awful performance the umpire made. However, this didn't take much time, since Chief Maddavar met the player and thier partner to tell them that someone tried to steal the victim's car. In the end, it was proven the one who tried to perform the robbery was also the one who killed Bertha: a baseball player called Jonathan Hitwell. Hitwell decided to take over his acts when the player showed him all the evidence. He didn't plan the murder, it unconsciously happened. After getting notified that Bertha would cheat on the next match, she was going to be bribed and, if the Warriors would tried to complain, she would hide the evidence, and, without proof, they would be discualifed for the league. Hitwell had his doubts with this especulation, so he didn't take actions. But, when the match started, he could see that Bertha was unfair with the results. At the end of the game, Hitwell lost all his hopes about winning the match, but what drove him mad was the member of the Coconuts paying Bertha "for her services". Jonathan revealed that, when he is very angry, he hits a ball with his bat, but that day, he had the worst luck in the world: the ball strucked Bertha's head when she, moments before, removed her helmet. Franco was sad about how everything result but he had to be responsible of his actions. In the court, Judge Milena showed really disappointed with Hitwell. She couldn't believe such a talent player was ending his career by an accidental murder. Jonathan blamed himself for being really fool and trust what he said. The judge was surprised about his statement and asked him who he was. The killer had no idea, since he only met him one time, but he told Milena that this person revealed him the victim's crooked behaviour. The judge was shocked about that, since someone else also murdered a person thanks to the information a mysterious informant had. She asked him how did he met him, which the killer answered that everything seemed to be in order to arrange the meeting. As Hitwell didn't have much information about who the Informant was, and knowing the murder was not premeditated, the judge sentenced him to 12 years in prison with no possible chance of parole. After returning to the court, Chief Maddavar ordered the player to investigate more about the mysterious informant who striked back. Anna mentioned Quinn Perkins must know when the killer and the informant met. The entrepenuer commented the team all of Hitwell's meeting wre listed on her tablet, which she lost after eating a hot dog from the stadium's stand. When the player found it and deciphered the password, he send it to Doan, who revealed the player that Jonathan had two meetings before the murder: one with his manager and the other with a person who was killed on a car accident two years ago. Franco was shocked about the informant using identity of dead people and, with this clue, the team visited the killer in the prison and talked about the mysterious person. Hitwell didn't recognized the person, and told the team that he gave him a wooden chest with "the solution of his problems". The killer didn't trust in his words, so he never opened the chest and he left it on the Warrior's bank back in the stadium. Wedded to this clue, the team searched and found the chest, opened it with a picklock and discovered a grotesque object inside: a blowpipe with two darts covered in a glossy, green liquid. Franco and the player agreed that was poison and the Informant wanted to kill Bertha, using Hitwell as a scapegoat. The player spotted some strange hair attached in the blowpipe, which they collected a sample. After sending it to the lab, Fitz was in shock about the results. He revealed to the team that the hairs were from the wig that was used to provoke Nevada's murder. Then, this confirmed that the Informant was the one who caused all the murders they investigated at the moment, and he or she was playing with them a morbid game. Unfortunately for the team, Shannon Kitt was listening to the conversation and, to persuade her, Franco begged his friend to not make any comments in the newspaper about this serial killer. Shannon accepted it discontently, but Franco promised her she will be the one who will publish about it after everything got solved. Chief Maddavar couldn't believe that someone was playing a cat and mouse game with them. He yelled they should be one step ahead the serial killer and not otherwise. After calming himself down, the chief entrusted the player a Franco to keep an eye on Kingsley's Night Club since a local famous DJ was going to do a private concert and, as he supposed, he would be a target for the Informant. Victim *'Bertha Wormon '(She fell dead at the end of a baseball game) Murder Weapon *'Baseball' Killer *'Jonathan Hitwell' Suspects *'Jonathan Hitwell '(Baseball Player) Age: 34 Height: 6'2 Weight: 176 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect uses shoe polish *The suspect is athletic *The suspect is allergic to pollen Appearance *The suspect wears striped clothes *The suspect wears a cap ---- *'Peggy Rinccino '(Hot Dog Seller) Age: 27 Height: 6'1 Weight: 155 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect is athletic *The suspect is allergic to pollen Appearance *The suspect wears striped clothes *The suspect wears a cap ---- *[[Quinn Perkins|'Quinn Perkins']] (Quinn's & Associated CEO) Age: 33 Height: 6'0 Weight: 160 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect uses shoe polish *The suspect is athletic *The suspect is allergic to pollen Appearance *The suspect wears striped clothes ---- *[[Shannon Kitt|'Shannon Kitt']] (News Reporter) Age: 28 Height: 5'6 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is athletic *The suspect is allergic to pollen Appearance *The suspect wears a cap ---- *'Greg Fillipa '(Warriors Fan) Age: 12 Height: 4'8 Weight: 100 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect is allergic to pollen Appearance *The suspect wears striped clothes *The suspect wears a cap ---- Killer's Profile *The killer uses shoe polish *The killer is athletic *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer wears striped clothes *The killer wears a cap Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Baseball Field (Clues: Victim's Body, Baseball Ball) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is athletic) *Try to reassure the baseball player (New Clue: Paper Balll) *Examine Baseball Ball (Result: Blood Sample) (Murder Weapon Found) *Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer uses shoe polish) *Examine Paper Ball (Result: Credit Card Bill) *Analyze Bill (03:00:00) (New Crime Scene: Hot Dog Stand) *Investigate Hot Dog Stand (Clues: Bubble Head, Agenda) *Examine Victim's Bubble Head (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to the hot dog seller about the murder *Examine Agenda (Result: Strange Powder) *Examine Powder (Result: Quinn's DNA) (New Suspect: Quinn Perkins) *Talk to the CEO about the victim and her message *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Baseball Stadium Parking (Clues: Car Keys, Old Yearbook, Faded Article) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Car Keys (Result: Victim's Car Keys) *Analyze Car Keys (12:00:00) (KP: The killer is allergic to pollen) *Examine Victim's Photo (Result: Quinn Perkins) *Talk to Quinn about the victim's yearbook *Examine Faded Article (Result: News Article) (New Suspect: Shannon Kitt) *Talk to Shannon about the headline of her new report *Order Peggy two hot dogs (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) *Investigate Order's Counter (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Car (Result: Baseball Chrome) *Talk to the kid about his chrome of the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Broken Window, Torn Ticket, Faded Notebook) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Broken Window (Result: Cloth Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a cap) * Examine Torn Ticket (Result: Fake Baseball Ticket) * Talk to Greg about the fake ticket he bought * Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Schedule) * Talk to Shannon about the interview with the victim * Investigate Warriors's Bank (Clues: Broken Object, Sports Bag) (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) * Examine Sports Bag (Result: Physical Record) * Talk to Jonathan about his out of date record * Examine Broken Object (Result: Baseball Bat) * Analyze Bat (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears stripped clothes) * Arrest Killer * Go to Mysteries On Spot: Part 3 (No stars) Mysteries on Spot: Part 3 *Talk to Quinn about Hitwell's recent meetings (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Hot Dog Stand (Clues: Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) *Talk to Hitwell about his lastest meeting (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Investigate Player's Bank (Clues: Wooden Chest) *Examine Wooden Chest (Result: Chest Opened) (New Clue: Blowpipe) *Examine Blowpipe (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (09:00:00) *Try to persuade Shannon of making comments about The Informant (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Baseball Stadium Parking (Clues: Warriors's Cap) *Examine Name Tag (Result: Greg's Cap) *Return the cap to its owner (Reward: Warriors's Cap) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases Category:Darnestown Cases